Unsurgent
by ASDFGHJKLIVEA
Summary: Tris does not die, Tris does not kill Will, Will is divergent, Al works for Jeanine and dies, Caleb is divergent, Marcus sacrifices himself for Tobias, Tris's mother is resurrected, Eric is divergent, Jeanine's family is factionless, etc.
1. Chapter 1

"No!" I cry. "Mom!" I watch, again, as she slumps to the ground, lifeless, blood oozing from her stomach. Sobbing, I hear her voice telling me to get up. Wanting to be strong for my mother, I somehow get up and start running.

I keep on running, knowing that the mindless Dauntless soldiers are hot on my trail. I dodge another bullet, and fire blindly into the alley. Finally, the footsteps go down to only one, and I hold the gun out in front of me, ready to shoot. That's when I see who it is.

Will. His finger is poised on the trigger as well, and is seconds away from shooting. I close my eyes and make the hardest decision of my life. I squeeze the trigger and run, not looking back.

I wake with a start, panting, the sound of the bullet firing still ringing in my ears. Finally noticing my surroundings, I realize I have risen just before the sun. I look around at my sleeping friends and manage a small grin, despite my situation. Tobias is snoring gently, his hair slightly ruffled. His shoes are on though, as if he got up and walked around at night. Christina's head is buried under her pillow and she is mumbling in her sleep.

After a few minutes of lying in bed, I get up and slip my shoes on and creep out into the compound hallway, careful not to wake anyone. I walk around aimlessly, not really sure where I'm going, my footsteps echoing in the empty hallway. I glance at the few stragglers, who look like they're about to keel over from exhaustion.

Sticking my hands in my pockets, I follow the signs leading to the entrance, thinking of getting a better look at the sculpture I saw yesterday. That reminds me of the sculpture that Tobias showed me back in his Abnegation home. I remember the light blue glass, kept for the sole purpose of showing a small act of defiance.

Arriving at the security checkpoint, I dig out my badge that Zoe gave me yesterday. I then spot the sculpture, a couple hundred feet away.

Going closer, I stare at the large slab of stone, it reminding me of the rocks at the bottom of the chasm that Al threw himself onto. At least, that was what I believed at the time. I shake my head, not wanting to think of Al and how he betrayed all of us, choosing to join Jeanine Matthews.

Instead, I concentrate on the dark rock, with a crack running through the middle. For the first time I notice a glass tank full of water, similar to the one I nearly died in at the Erudite compound. I watch as a drop of water falls from the tank, a small noise erupting as it hits the stone. After watching as two, three, four drops fall at the same interval, I realize that they must be intentional.

I hear someone approach me. Thinking it's just Zoe, or another member of the compound, I ignore them and keep staring at the drops of water falling onto the slab of rock.

"Hello Beatrice," a quiet voice says from behind me. I freeze. I would know that voice anywhere.

Slowly, I turn around. There, with her soft brown hair framing her aging face, and pale green eyes, stands none other than my mother. My mother, who I thought was dead.

"M-mom?" I ask in disbelief.

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter :) if you enjoyed please leave feedback and likes and stuff :D

When this gets about 4-5 likes I will post the second chapter.

QOTD: Whats your favourite ice cream?

AOTD: Chocolate :D

Thanks for reading!

-IVEA 3


	2. Chapter 2

"M-mom?" I stuttered in disbelief.

"Shh we have to hurry, come on follow me," she told me, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

I followed her, not knowing what else to do. I have so many questions I want to ask her, but she doesn't seem like she's in the mood to answer them.

_"_Howdid you survive?" I finally inquired, curiosity getting the better of me.

"I will tell you once we reach safety, now shush and follow me," she replied simply.

We walked farther and farther into the center of the compound.

"Aren't you worried about anyone seeing you? Like David?" I asked, desperately trying to get her to a more private area so I could ask her about how she survived and who helped her.

She placed a finger on her lips, indicating that I should remain silent, and we continued our walk, my mother in the lead. After a few more minutes of trailing her, we arrived outside the Bureau. We continued to walk until we could see the wall that separates Chicago from everything else from where we were standing-which was quite far, mind you.

"Mom!" I hissed under my breath, trying to get an explanation for this. "Where are you taking me?"

She remained quiet as she took hold of my hand and pulled me underneath a tree. When we were both under she said a word that sounded something like, "Bionilation." Having never heard that word before, I realized it must be a secret code. I was about to ask her what it meant when the dirt under us gave way and we toppled down into a tunnel. I closed my eyes and screamed, awaiting the painful feeling of colliding with the cold, hard ground.

I opened my eyes and noticed my mom wasn't making any noise, she just had her eyes closed. We continued to fall for what seemed like forever when we finally reached the bottom. We landed on a net similar to the one at the Dauntless compound. My mom lay there, not moving at all.

"Mom!" I screamed, holding back tears. I can't lose her again!

When she began to move again, I noticed something different. Her skin was starting to turn a slight shade of green.

"Mom?" I asked, confused. "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and I resisted the urge to gasp.

"What happened to your eyes, Mom?"

Mwahaha plot twist :D

I hope you guys enjoyed ;) leave a like and feedback and stuff if you enjoyed!

QOTD: What type of shoes do you wear most?

AOTD: Sneakers :)

Thanks for reading!

-IVEA 3


	3. Chapter 3

I rubbed my eyes. There was no way my mom's skin was turning green, but there it was again! "Mom!" I cried."Your skin is turning green!"

She simply smiled at me and said,"Yes, Beatrice, I know."

I simply gaped at her as she beckoned for me to follow her and we walked down a hallway. We eventually arrived at a door. An extremely large one, at that. We both stepped in without knocking. There was nothing stopping me from running to the woman behind the desk and hugging her. "Tori!" I called."What are you doing here?"

She gave me a sincere, happy grin, and said,"I helped David revive your mother."

At the name David, I froze. Slowly turning my head, I asked,"David?"

Tori's face suddenly changed into one of realization."Tris, that's not it. The Annihilation is a resistance group focused on-"

She didn't get a chance to say anything else because I ran out of the room at that moment. I had participated in too many rebellions, and seen too many people die, especially the people I cared about. I don't want to see Tori die as Will did. WWe were supposed to beat the odds every time, but only I did, and I'm probably out of luck.

Then, I smashed into someone. As I stared into his celery green eyes, my breath caught in my throat. Will. It really was him. I cussed under my breath. It couldn't be him. I shot him and watched him die with my own eyes. How could I have been so naïve? Will was dead. I would have to accept it.

The man who appeared to be Will extended his hand."It's nice to see you again, Tris."

I narrowed my eyes, and defensively said,"Are you really Will?"

Then, he laughed the laugh I'd never forget, and wiping away tears, said,"Of course! Did you really think that thing you shot was really me?"

Before he could say another word, I tackled him in a hug."Will! I really thought I killed you!"

He lightly pushed me away and chuckled."On your next visit bring Christina."

Tori and my mother had just rounded the corner, as Tori said,"It seems Tris is still in the dark about some things. Will, you're going to explain them to her."

As Will took me back to the exit, he explained what I was 'in the dark' about. This was strictly a no violence organization that went on stealth missions and reported back to a group called 'Insurgence' who did all the dirty work. Will was actually a Divergent, and he had a clone that was built by Jeanine Matthews, because he was a double agent working for a third party. Her mother was resurrected by David because they needed a test subject. The side effects were green skin.

As he waved me off, he called,"Bring whoever is with you next time!"

"Okay!" I called back, as I returned. I had spent about 20 minutes with them as I checked the clock.

When I walked in, the first thing I noticed were the bloodstains on the wall.


End file.
